Love Will Find A Way
by Lady Dark Mark
Summary: Harry Potter reminisces on his life along with thoughts from Sirius, Cho, Lily and James, Minister Fudgeand Ginny. This leads up to an ultimatum of sorts. It was written to clear my writers block and I hope everyone enjoys!


Songfic to the Song "Love Will Find A Way" by Disney.  
  
Disclaimer not: I own it NAUGHT!  
  
Well now you have to listen to my incessant babbling. On and On.. Hmmmm well about this, FLUFF, I'm trying to write a DECENT FIC and I get a Writers block so when I got this idea, I thought that maybe it will cure it so.. Well please r/r and tell me if you liked it please!!!  
  
Love Will Find A Way  
  
In a perfect world  
  
One we've never known  
  
We would never need to face the world alone  
  
Young James Potter Dueled with Voldemort, frantically trying to save the people dearest to his heart. Lily. she was his darling. he loved her so much. He had to save her, or die trying. And Little Harry, he already had his mothers eyes, James couldn't allow Voldemort to kill them. He had a last fleeting glimpse of Lily fleeing with their son, in her arms. Then Voldemort raised his wand, James stood his ground, he would not give Voldemort the satisfaction of beating his spirit. Voldemort shouted the words AVADA KEDAVERA, a puff of green light extended from his wand and James felt no more.  
  
They can have the world  
  
We'll create our own  
  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
  
But somewhere in my secret heart  
  
Ginny Weasley looked over at Harry's prostrate form in the starched sheets. He was the Boy-Who-Lived, the hero, but now he looked so human. The Triwizard Tournament had just ended. Harry had almost died trying to escape Voldemort twice, here he was again, he escaped for the third time and Ginny couldn't help being proud of him. When she saw his face, the haunted eyes, when he escaped. How she had wanted to hold him and tell him nothing would get him while she was alive.  
  
I know  
  
Love will find a way  
  
Anywhere I go  
  
I'm home  
  
Sirius Black stared into the fire, illuminating the sunken eyes that stared out from underneath black brows. He remembered James saying, ". Padfoot, old chap Voldemort's targeted us. We need you to be our secret keeper." "But Prongs wouldn't it be better if I acted as bait for Voldemort and let Peter be your secret keeper. He won't be suspected." Sirius laughed bitterly. James had died because of him; Lily to had died because he had tried some clever plot. His fault. those words echoed in his head. One day he would find Peter and then.  
  
If you are there beside me  
  
Like dark turning into day  
  
Somehow we'll come through  
  
Now that I've found you  
  
Love will find a way  
  
Lily had tears streaming down her face. Voldemort had found them. He was here now. James had thrown Harry at her and told her to run. ". Run Lily, I'll hold him off." those were the last words he spoke to her. She looked at the little baby in her arms. He was so precious, Lily straightened her shoulders she would not allow Voldemort get his hands on her son. She would protect him. James had died to protect her so she in turn would protect their baby. Lily was prepared to beg if necessary but he wouldn't get him. NEVER..  
  
I was so afraid  
  
Now I realize  
  
Love is never wrong  
  
And so it never dies  
  
A young girl named Cho Chang, stood in her common room tears, coursing down her cheeks. Cerdic, Oh, Cerdic. He was DEAD, DEAD! Never to hold her in his arms again. She would never spend a day by the lake just talking with him. He had told her that he loved her right before the third task. She wondered if he had known that he wouldn't see her again. He had drawn her into a secluded spot and told her that no matter what, he would always love her, and then he had kissed her, for the last time. Cho ran up to her dormitory ignoring the whispers, and the strange looks. She threw herself onto her bed, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
There's a perfect world  
  
Shining in your eyes  
  
And if only they could feel it too  
  
The happiness I feel with you  
  
James picked Lily up whirling her around over his head. They were on a grassy hilltop. Lily had just told him that he was going to be a father. He had never been so happy in his life. He pulled her into a drawn out kiss, wrapping his long arms around her and laughed as she told him he wouldn't be able to do that for long. They flopped down onto the ground, Lily nestling onto a crook in James' arms drowsing contentedly. They lay like that oblivious to the outside world, just two people who loved each other wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
They'd know  
  
Love will find a way  
  
Anywhere we go we're home  
  
If we are there together  
  
Harry was lost in the world of dreams. He wandered lost as Cerdic, Bertha Jorkins, the old man but most of all his parents; Lily and James Potter called to him. Their instructions and encouragement echoed of invisible walls. He had escaped Lord Voldemort for the third time he realized. Many, many people would expect him to kill Voldemort next time. Harry seriously wondered if he could. He heard the high laughter and the flash of green engulfing his parents. Harry woke up sweating in the dark.  
  
Like dark turning into day  
  
Somehow we'll come through  
  
Now that I've found you  
  
Love will find a way  
  
The Ministry was scandalized. No one wanted to believe that You-Know-Who could be back. Why, little Harry Potter had killed him. didn't he? But the attack at the school, the death of a student and the escape of Harry Potter had shaken the public's faith. Minister Fudge was in a state of shock. Dumbledore had just delivered an Ultimatum and it looked as though he was right. Fudge shook himself slightly, NO it is impossible the Dark Lord is dead. Fudge felt less sure of this as he rose and went up to bed. No doubt he would be able to think more clearly after a good nights sleep.  
  
I know love will find a way  
  
For the longest time, Harry had had a dull ache inside his heart. He had seen so much pain in his short life, the death of his parents, his life with his cruel muggle relatives, and now the death of Cerdic Diggory all due to Lord Voldemort. He knew that he would avenge all of them by destroying Voldemort once and for all. With this thought, Harry lifted his head, the determination sparkling in his eyes. Voldemort would pay for his crimes.  
  
Authors Note: So did you like it??? Did you???? Please r/r!!!!!!! 


End file.
